


История с географией

by ishvaria



Category: François Arnaud - Fandom, Holliday Graiger, The Borgias (Showtime TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria





	История с географией

***  
Восемь лет… восемь чудесных, невозможных, замечательных, трудных, иногда – невыносимых, но безусловно, счастливых лет… и вот я снова здесь, на том самом фестивале… Только вряд ли пират внезапно объявится, чтобы похитить свою не-Золушку, он слишком занят в этом своем Альбукерке… Запрещаю себе даже думать на эту тему, мне нельзя плакать – нас будут снимать, а слезы плохо сочетаются с макияжем.  
  
_\- Слезы плохо сочетаются с макияжем, ma Hoix, - звучит близко и вздрогнув от неожиданности, стремительно развернувшись, оказываюсь в его руках, - Я так понимаю – они для меня?  
\- Нет… не то чтобы… - пытливо смотрю ему в лицо, - у меня просто сегодня нет настроения улыбаться.  
\- Не было – ты хотела сказать… - самодовольная ухмылка так и лезет сквозь показную серьезность, - я же уже здесь…  
\- Я не ждала тебя сегодня… Как ты вообще тут оказался? – допытываюсь я, отыскивая глазами непременных фотографов, что не пропускают ни одного подобного мероприятия.  
\- Ножками, ma belle, взял и приехал… - он намеренно резко привлекает меня к себе, - просто ужасно захотел тебя увидеть, а новостями о твоей премьере все пестрит.  
\- И мы никому ничего не должны объяснять…  
\- Никому и ничего… - эхом звучит он._  
  
Тогда было проще – пять лет назад… три года… никого не интересовало – с кем и как, и почему вдруг. Теперь… теперь тоже не интересует, наверное… Просто все – иначе... Иначе милый Гарик не зудел бы при каждой возможности, что – если бы любил, то из рук не выпускал бы… А и не выпускал бы, так ведь сама не даюсь. Франц давно подыскивает для меня башню повыше…  
  
_В нашей нью-йоркской квартире темно, с трудом попадаю ключом в скважину, в ушах все еще звенят вопросы прессы, в глазах – сплошные вспышки, в голове – шум и неразбериха… Скинув сумочку на столик в прихожей, а туфли на нереальных шпильках с легким стоном удовлетворения где-то в коридоре, добираюсь до кухни. Первым делом ставлю чайник и лишь тогда замечаю его…  
\- Только что скипел… - глухо произносит Франц, затягиваясь сигаретой так, что за раз сгорает чуть ли не пол-окурка, - заварка тоже есть. Хорошо погуляла, Холл?  
Я слышу это в его голосе… и знаю – что он думает, что сжигает его изнури, и как мне нужно поступить… Но чертеня, сейчас сидящая во мне, вопит дурным голосом, застилая разум. Мне хочется, чтобы он – ревновал… хочется сделать ему больно… хочется эту боль почувствовать…  
\- Замечательно! Просто фантастика! Все вокруг такие внимательные и милые… Мальчики один другого лучше! Максик передал поцелуй от папы… Бута слегка занесло, но ребята его притушили… - знаю, что вот прямо по свежей ране наждаком прохожусь, но будто кто под руку толкает… - Было очень весело, милый!  
\- Весело? – самым мрачным тоном отзывается он, - Я рад, что ты смогла преодолеть свой страх перед толпой, дорогая… Или тебе снова кто-то помогал?  
Мне бы сейчас прикинуться кроткой овечкой и тихо притушить этот костер, что явно разгорается на моих глазах, но отчего-то не могу заставить себя остановиться, будто предел прочности – его и свой проверяю.  
\- Ты не единственный, кто способен подержать меня за руку в ответственный момент…  
\- Думаешь? – опасно сузив глаза, Франц тянет из пачки новую сигарету, пальцы плохо слушаются его, из-за чего зажигалка сбоит. Отняв ее, щелкаю – поднося язычок пламени к его сигарете. Затянувшись, чтобы раскурилось, он пытливо смотрит мне в глаза. И – это тот самый момент… один из – конечно, но тот, где можно еще что-то исправить… Но шлея у меня под хвостом не дает. Вытянув сигарету прямо у него изо рта, затягиваюсь, выпуская дым ему в лицо, - Знаю, милый… ведь как-то я жила без тебя… справлялась… - сделав еще пару затяжек, возвращаю сигарету ему. Перехватив мою руку чуть повыше запястья, так что не вырваться, Франц дергает меня на себя, и я оказываюсь в его руках.  
\- Если ты думаешь, Холл, что я потерплю какого-нибудь статиста подле тебя… - почти рычит он, ощутимо сжимая мою шею, - … то ты глубоко заблуждаешься! – склонившись близко, так что его губы почти касаются моих, он продолжает все еще опасным тоном. – И твои рассказы об этом ситуацию не улучшают!  
\- Тише… - сжав запястье той его руки, что удерживает меня за шею, ловлю его взгляд, помня о том, сколько раз за три года съемок во всяческих интервью мой милый Франц упоминал о моих глазах-омутах, - Тише, Ферн… можешь меня задушить, мой драгоценный Отелло, только кому от этого будет лучше? – он еще какое-то время медлит, не отпуская, потом выдыхает и стремительно привлекает к себе, тыкаясь в губы почти не глядя. Оттянув его за шевелюру, шепчу, - Не так быстро, скорый мой. А прощение за ревность просить?  
\- А ты – за ее причины? – вопросом на вопрос откликается он, - Нравится меня мучить?  
\- А если – да… - из-под ресниц на него глядя, переспрашиваю, - а если…  
\- Тогда, ma Hoix, - неожиданно мягко отвечает он, снова привлекая меня к себе, - ты прямо напрашиваешься на то, чтобы я посадил тебя под замок, до свадьбы.  
\- Которая непременно случится в необозримом будущем… - не удерживаюсь от язвительного комментария. Франц вздыхает, - С тобой сегодня сложно, ma belle, что-то случилось?  
\- Почему непременно случилось… - повожу плечом, - для здравого смысла это совсем необязательно!  
\- Он в таких делах не помощник… я пытался совместить… думать нужно вот этим… - указывая себе на грудь там, где сердце, вполне серьезно отвечает Франсуа. Опустив туда ладонь, ощущаю его неровные толчки, смотрю ему в глаза, - Я не слышу его, Франц… своего сердца… только твое… И чем дальше ты от меня – тем глуше его голос… Вернешь мне мое – на время?  
\- Нет, ma Hoix, ты мне его подарила, а подарки я не возвращаю… - со всей серьезностью заявляет он, - да и на что тебе оно, бессердечная ты моя, мучить меня так гораздо удобнее.  
\- Любить выходит меньше… - все продолжая и продолжая аналогию, тоже перехожу на серьезный тон, - а ее ведь не должно быть меньше с каждым днем, ведь так, Франц?  
\- Ее не становится меньше, ma belle, - негромко отвечает он, - она просто перестает быть Чудом.  
\- Я не хочу – так, Ферн… - прячу лицо у него на груди, - мы не должны забывать, понимаешь?  
\- Бери мое, под проценты… - пытается шутить он, снова возвращаясь к так любимому нами обоими Шекспиру, - только смотри, не потеряй, а то с меченными костями у меня не густо…  
\- Из тебя вышел бы великолепный Бенедикт… - вздыхаю я, высвобождаясь из его рук. Он самодовольно улыбается, не отпуская, - Несомненно, ma Hoix, как и Сирано, только вот никто не предлагает… И это никак не умаляет того факта, что я хочу тебя запереть и ключ выбросить.  
\- Это поможет? – он ловит мою ладонь у себя на груди, прижимая к сердцу, - Несомненно! Ведь я буду там вместе с тобой…  
\- В таком случае… - пользуясь свободной рукой, дотягиваюсь до чашек на полках, - давай все-таки выпьем чаю и поищем, не сдается ли где-нибудь пустая башня из слоновой кости._  
  
Пожалуй, об отъезде сюда его стоило бы и предупредить, но в последние дни с этим его треклятым Альбукерке нет связи – то ли там песчаные бури, то ли что-то еще… И соц.сети Франц не любит, делая над собой огромное усилие, сливая кое-что в Инстраграм и благополучно игнорируя месяцами свой собственный Твиттер. Про поездку сюда он в курсе, но не о конкретном дне… Прилетев поздно ночью, еще успеваю постоять под душем прежде, чем упасть в койку… Скайп недоступен, а звонить меня он почти отучил, потому что одним разговором в таком случае просто не обойтись. Мне и так хочется поднять трубку каждый раз, когда происходит что-то… о чем я хочу ему рассказать…  
  
_\- Слушай, ma belle, - начинает он, едва дождавшись соединения, - а почему бы тебе не прилететь во Фриско?  
\- И что я там потеряла, милый? – передвигаюсь по квартире, собирая вещи в стирку, таская за собой планшет.  
\- Мост Золотые ворота, природу, сам город… меня… - в методичности ему не откажешь.  
\- Так, стоп… - я сажусь, разворачивая планшет к себе, - а что ты потерял в Сан-Франциско?  
\- Тебя! Ну и мост Золотые ворота, природу… - заливаюсь смехом, не давая ему продолжать.  
\- У тебя же в ЛА съемки в этой твоей малобюджетной телевизионной поделке.  
\- Так, у нас тут и выходные бывают… - звучит он как-то иначе… - лежу я себе и пялюсь в зомбоящик, а там как раз про Сан-Франциско рассказывают… и тут отчетливо понимаю, что – хочу тебя… - пауза, разумеется, намеренная, - … увидеть вот прямо сейчас.  
\- Так ты и видишь, милый… – легонько гладя экран, улыбаюсь, - для этого нет необходимости прыгать в самолет.  
\- Да? – и снова какой-то посторонний шум у него там на заднем фоне, - очень жаль, ma Hoix, что ты раньше мне этого не объяснила… - вглядываюсь в плохо просматриваемый фон за его спиной и, ахнув, бросаюсь к двери – за которой стоит он…  
\- Считай до миллиона – еду? – напоминаю ему, Франц поводит плечом, улыбаясь. Этого достаточно, чтобы бабочки у меня в животе запорхали, а все обязательные упреки растворились в воздухе. Он – здесь и я – здесь, а все остальное…_  
  
…История с географией… Где-то не так давно это вычитав, поймала себя на том, что сказано это про нас… Пожалуй, мне все сейчас кажется сказанным – про нас, и хорошее, и дурное. _Мой милый Франц_ не выходит у меня из головы ни днем, ни тем более ночью. Даже снится временами… говорят, это значит – думает о тебе. Когда позволяет время, конечно… для нас оно неумолимо…  
  
_\- Что подарить тебе, ma Hoix? – склонившись близко Франц ловит мой взгляд в отражении. На ощупь отталкиваю его, - Такие вопросы, милый, чреваты разводом… И не смотрись в зеркало вместе со мной – поссоримся…  
\- Хотел бы – замок на Луаре… - как ни в чем не бывало, бодро продолжает он, - но тот оказался уже занят. Подумал о площади цветов… но это так банально и дешево, ma belle… - развернув меня от зеркала, удерживает за подбородок, большим пальцем размазывая по губам помаду. - Но все это – не достойно тебя, Герм…  
\- Да? – с легким налетом разочарования тяну я, - А что же, по твоему мнению – достойно?  
\- Нечто волшебное… - с этими словами он эффектным жестом раскрывает передо мной ладонь, выпуская цепочку с подвеской, - серебро, ma Hoix – лунный металл.  
\- Ты же не любишь всю эту чепуху, - поддразниваю я, все-таки находя его в зеркале.  
\- Ради тебя, Герм, - улыбается мой Ферн, - все, что угодно…_  
  
Кручу это серебряное колесико между пальцев, думая лишь о том, что хочу его видеть. Нас хорошо встречают – с непременной фотосессией, панелью с вопросами и даже парочкой интервью. Пара дней, она ничего не решает и по большому счету пролетает почти взмахом ресниц, из-за непрерывной занятости с самого утра и до поздней ночи. Анна выглядит уставшей, на себя я даже не смотрю – после фотосессии со щенками, очень милыми, но докучливыми и линяющими, хочется в душ и где-нибудь после этого прилечь. Ноги гудят с непривычки от высоченных каблуков, а голова – от фотовспышек. Хвала богам, что сегодня меня не накрыло и фотосессии прошли без инцидентов, но шум в ушах и блики перед глазами никуда не делись.  
Стук в дверь резким диссонансом врывается в остатки того, что можно было бы назвать спокойным вечером, а открыв – встречаю его хамоватый, полный невероятного самодовольства и любования мною, взгляд. Всегда хотела знать – как это у него выходит.  
\- Сила привычки, Холл… - притянув меня к себе, целует куда-то в лоб, пока я благополучно на нем повисаю, так ничего и не сказав. Зайдя вместе со мной внутрь и так и не выпуская меня из рук, Франц ногой захлопывает дверь. – Ну… здравствуй. Как ты, хорошая моя?  
\- Теперь – замечательно! – нахожу в себе силы сказать что-то связное, а не просто междометьями объясняться. – Не представляешь, как сильно я хотела тебя… - улыбаюсь, помня про ямочки и про паузу, - … видеть, Ферн!  
\- Уверен в этом! – он улыбается, не делая попыток меня отпустить, - Я это почувствовал, и вот – прилетел.  
\- А мы уже все закончили и завтра должны улетать… - лепечу я, немедленно превращаясь из озабоченной необходимыми дорожными хлопотами актрисы, в почти счастливую жену, которую муж в командировке нашел. – Сколько у тебя времени?  
\- В начале октября, _ma Hoix_ , нашу страшилку должны будут на очередном Коне показать, премьерой первых двух серий, - усадив меня рядом, объясняет он, - до этого же момента… Нам еще осталось пару эпизодов доснять… Но народ по церемониям разбрелся… вот и я решил…  
\- И очень правильно решил! – чуть откинувшись назад, с изумлением изучаю то, что у него сейчас на голове… - А вот эта прядь… она тут так и должна быть? Или все-таки это можно тронуть и попробовать привести в порядок?  
\- Начинается… - вздыхает он. Вздох выходит тяжкий…  
\- Еще как, милый… - расческа у меня сумке, но до нее надо тянуться, а Франц настойчиво меня не пускает, удерживая подле себя.  
\- Слушай, а поехали домой, а? – увернувшись от моей очередной попытки сделать хоть что-нибудь с его волосами, он еще и запястья мои перехватывает, - По дороге и на Торонто посмотришь, я ведь обещал тебе экскурсию…  
\- Из окна поезда мы мало, что увидим, милый… - легко касаюсь его щеки, оставляя отпечаток губной помады, - но в общем… как скажешь, можем и поехать. Неотложных дел в Лондоне именно сейчас у меня нет.  
\- Займусь арендой… - кивает он, уже бодро роясь в своем мобильнике, и видя мое замешательство, поясняет, - на машине поедем, само собой, _ma belle_ , и ты все увидишь из ее окна… Да, добрый день…  
  
Не знаю, плакать или смеяться… не знаю, радоваться ли… или просто жить, как оно складывается и пока оно – складывается так, как есть. Восемь лет назад мы ничего не планировали… мы могли просто пройти мимо и не заметить друг друга… нас просто могло здесь не быть… И тогда все сложилось бы иначе… Но – мы здесь… он и я… а все остальное – история с географией…  
  
  
  
***  
Серпантин мягко стелется под колеса, навевая дрему… _канадские дороги – лучшие в мире, ma belle!_ И ведь так оно и есть...  
Если ассистенты и удивятся отсутствию мисс Грейнджер, то лишь посетуют на ее взбалмошность, что заставила торчать лишние сутки в отеле… сама же первым попавшимся ночным рейсом умотала в Лондон. И это вовсе не она прикорнула рядом со мной, убаюканная мерным ходом машины и мелькающим пейзажем за окном…  
Одним глазом все-таки поглядывая на дорогу, то и дело поворачиваю голову, чтобы просто удостовериться, что она – здесь и это все не тот самый любимый из моих снов, где мы бываем вместе немного чаще чем раз-два за полгода… Еще снизив скорость, чтобы не подпрыгивать на особо крутых поворотах, сосредотачиваюсь на дороге, уходящей спиралью вверх…  
  
_Гитара тихо отзывается на движение ее пальцев, поднимаю взгляд от книги, глядя не нее._  
 _\- Поиграй мне, Франц… - улыбается она, легко касаясь гитарных струн. Откладываю в сторону книгу и, переместившись, обнимаю ее вместе с гитарой, - Ты ведь играешь, ma Hoix? – спрашиваю, накрывая ее пальцы на грифе своими, - Давай вместе… - Она старательно выстраивает пальцы для аккорда, высунув кончик языка от усердия, я смеюсь, - Нет… это не аккорд…_  
 _\- Да? А у нас в Оксфорде… - начинает было возмущаться она, но под моим полным сарказма взглядом, умолкает и поведя плечом, договаривает, - Возможно, что нас учили по разным техникам и уж точно – разные учителя._  
 _\- И твой – точно играть не умел! – припечатываю я, подстраивая гитару под себя. Поднырнув под руку, Герми оказывается вне пределов круга, впрочем, устраиваясь тут же неподалеку, - Спой что-нибудь, Ферн…_  
 _\- То поиграй… теперь спой… - ворчу я, скрывая довольную ухмылку и впервые, пожалуй, за прошедшие почти две недели не ощущаю гнетущего ужаса, пережитого в роли, - ты меня так и плясать заставишь, неугомонная ты моя!_  
 _\- А и заставлю! – пристроив подушку под голову, Холли ложится рядом, - Не все же тебе стриптизами баловаться._  
 _\- Если бы они еще и были, те стриптизы! – я почти смеюсь и ловлю это в себе – беспричинную радость… все благодаря ей. Притянув ее ближе, целую в лоб, - Для тебя, ma Hoix… - перебиваю сам себя гитарным перебором…_  


_Я здесь, Инезилья, я здесь – под окном._   
_Объята Севилья и мраком, и сном…_   
_Исполнен отваги, укутан плащом…_   
_С гитарой и шпагой, я здесь – под окном…_

  
  
_Моя Герми тихонько подпевает, я вижу, как шевелятся ее губы… такие близкие и такие недостижимые… Мне не везет в последнее время, никак не могу в себя прийти после съемок, и это совсем не помогает в личном плане. Моя Герми… только у нее выходит доставать меня из раковины, но я никак не могу ей это все компенсировать…_  


_… Ты спишь ли, гитарой тебя разбужу._   
_Проснется ли старый, мечом уложу!_   
_Шелковые петли к окошку привесь…Что медлишь?_   
_Что медлишь… уж нет ли соперника здесь?!_

  
  
_Она гладит меня по щеке, улыбаясь, - Ты давно всех выжил, милый Франц, и царишь в моем сердце в гордом одиночестве…_  
 _\- Это хорошо… - ловя ее руку, прижимаю к губам запястье, где бьется пульс. Холли прерывисто вздыхает, не отнимая рук. – А то возни с ними… - она заливисто смеется. Отложив в сторону гитару, привлекаю ее к себе._  
 _\- Месье Арно сегодня в настроении… - Герми дразнится и сама об этом прекрасно осведомлена, - а раз так, то я, вероятно, пойду на кухню и подумаю, чем нас с тобой накормить…_  
 _\- Обедом займусь я… позже…- продолжая двигаться вверх по ее руке, дохожу до локтя, дразнясь языком… шумный… глубокий вдох… Отпустив ее руку, поднимаю голову, сталкиваясь с ее пристальным и очень откровенным взглядом… - если ты мне позволишь…_  
 _\- Все, что угодно, милый… - обнимая меня, почти шепчет Холли, ее губы задевают мочку уха… Чуть повернувшись, нахожу ее рот, втягивая в глубокий поцелуй… наконец-то! Словно изголодавшийся по воде путник, приникаю к ее губам, никак не могу насытиться ее близостью, кружащей голову… Слышу стоны и не сразу понимаю, что – свои собственные. Руки скользят по ее телу, обрисовывая контуры… вниз по спине, сжимая ягодицы, после – вверх, запутываясь в дивных ее, хоть и гораздо короче прежнего, волосах…_  
 _\- Очень недальновидно, ma Hoix, обещать мне так много… - севшим от желания голосом замечаю я, - У меня крайне богатая фантазия…_  
 _\- Вот и посмотрим… - на секунды оторвавшись от меня, Герми ловит мой пристальный взгляд, прежде чем снова ответить на поцелуй, увлекая глубже…_  
 _Кажется, меня переклинило… что-то надломилось во мне во время съемок Оригами и так и не встало на место, отдаваясь в душе фальшиво-звучащей струной… Я готов и в физическом плане все хорошо, но я все равно зависаю над ней на вытянутых руках, не делая попыток приблизиться… Выдохнув, сдаюсь, падая рядом. Холли перекатывается на живот, вглядываясь в меня, ее рука скользит вниз во вполне однозначном направлении, но я успеваю ее перехватить, - Нет… - подношу к губам, целуя, - спасибо, Холл, но – нет… - Вздохнув, она тоже откидывается на спину, повернув голову, смотрю на ее профиль… - Я тону, Герми… Каждый раз, когда кажется – вот-вот, кромка водоворота уже близко, еще один рывок и меня в громким чавкающим звуком отпустят… Но накрывает новая волна и подниматься приходится снова со дна… Я не могу так больше, Холл._  
 _\- Франц, любимый, посмотри… смотри на меня! – она берет мое лицо в ладони, ловя блуждающий взгляд, - Ты – мой. Я – твоя… я не могу – без тебя. И как бы глубоко ты ни погружался, я не позволю тебе утонуть! – прижавшись к моим губам в мимолетном поцелуе, заканчивает, - Как минимум, из крайне эгоистических соображений._  
 _Порывисто обняв, с благодарностью зарываюсь в нее, передавая власть в ее руки, - Я как лицо временно неадекватное, нуждаюсь в чьей-то опеке…_  
 _\- Нуждаешься ты, мой дорогой, - уже почти совсем по-деловому отзывается она, - в хорошей многоплановой роли, а не в этой твоей страшилке, где даже реплики заучивать не надо, все равно к серии перепишут._  
 _\- Считаешь, я докатился до ремесленников и поденщиков? – переворачиваюсь на спину, пристраивая голову у нее на коленях, - И место мне – в дурных канадских сериалах..._  
 _\- Если будешь так думать, а главное – будешь так играть, на «отъебись», именно там и окажешься, - медленно ведя пальцы по-сквозь мои волосы, моя Герми звучит очень серьезно, - Ты – замечательный актер, Франц, лучше многих, сейчас очень мало тех, кто действительно роли пропускает через себя…_  
 _\- Только это, в основном, никому не надо… - с очевидной горечью отзываюсь я, перехватывая ее руку, - скорее наоборот, на все мои попытки поначалу выяснить мотивы и задачи героя, меня воспринимают в лучшем случае как перфекциониста…_  
 _\- А в худшем – как идиота, - заканчивает Холли за меня, - и на все твои вопросы крутят пальцем у виска и отсылают к сценаристам, которые в глаза не видели ни предыдущие эпизоды, ни твоего героя…_  
 _\- Вот потому, любимая, и выходит – как ты верно подметила, на «отъебись»…- она прыскает первой, пряча лицо в ладонях, я не без усилий развожу ее руки в стороны, притягивая на себя и резко и глубоко целуя, не убирая ладонь с ее затылка, чтоб не вздумала дергаться… Она негромко стонет, сползая по подушке вниз… я перемещаюсь, оказываясь сверху над ней… Она снова тянется ко мне – всем: руками, губами, всем своим существом. Мне не отказаться сейчас… просто не хватит сил и выдержка давно погорела… Мыслей – нет… все выжжено чужой придуманной болью… Есть только Герми… ее глаза-омуты… ее настойчивые руки… ее податливые губы… ее грудь, которой я никак не могу насытиться… Я спускаюсь ниже, тревожу дыханием живот, заставляя мышцы сокращаться… языком нахожу клитор и мою Герми выгибает на постели… ее пальцы вцепляются мне в волосы, запутываются в них, пока я в упоении отдаю все долги, что скопились за время, проведенное здесь… Остановившись, встречаю ее голодный взгляд и поднимаюсь, вновь вернувшись к губам… Не говоря, не спрашивая… мы слишком много думаем и говорим… просто – приподнявшись над ней, вхожу… медленно, сдерживаясь… очень стараюсь, но темп сегодня задает она – я так хочу, и ее миленькие пальчики впиваются мне в задницу…_  
 _\- Глубже, Ферн! – да, откровенности моей Герми не занимать, - еще! Сильнее! Ну же! – обняв ее за талию, приподнимаю на постели, насаживая на себя… какие-то мгновения мы оба друг против друга и между нами нет и миллиметра… Ее губы – такие сладкие, что нет сил от них оторваться… ее глаза – такие притягательные, что готов всю жизнь смотреть-не отрываясь… Пик бесконечного счастья – быстро проходит… И нам обоим – пора… возвращаться…_  
  
Серпантин все продолжает упорно ползти вверх, до перевала еще миль десять, одним глазом глядя на дорогу, то и дело поворачиваю голову к дремлющей рядом Холли. Все не могу поверить глазам, что она здесь и нам обоим не нужно спешить на рейс…  
\- Куда же ты завез нас, пират? – оглядывая окрестности, она разворачивается ко мне, - выглядит все очень живописно… Не похоже на пригороды Монреаля…  
\- Мы едем вкруговую, чтобы ты могла насмотреться… - отзываюсь я, поворачиваясь к ней… машина едет сама по себе, а мы – словно залипли друг в друге.  
\- Тогда стоило меня разбудить… - непослушными губами отвечает она.  
\- Стоило… - соглашаюсь севшим вдруг голосом... – Рука не поднялась…  
\- Ферн… кто-то из нас должен вести машину… - напоминает Холли, - или давай просто остановимся и… передохнем.  
\- Можем просто ехать – куда катятся колеса…  
\- С тобой – хоть на край света, милый, но искушать судьбу все-таки не стоит…  
\- Я двигателем торможу, Герм… - нарушаю все волшебство момента действительностью, - да и тормоз под ногами и руками.  
\- Тогда – остановись вон на той полянке… - кивает она.  
\- Любой каприз… - не заканчиваю пошлости я, сворачивая в указанном направлении.  
  
_\- И кто же ты будешь, милый Франц? – смеется моя Холл, с радостным любопытством наблюдая за тем, как я порчу казенное имущество, другими словами – прорезаю пару дырок в простыне. Сегодня – наша последняя Ночь Всех Святых в Будапеште, а во мне на фоне романтического обострения явно взыграло детство.  
\- Привидением, само собой, ma Hoix, - отзываюсь я, набрасывая получившийся костюм себе на голову, - диким, но симпатичным! – размахивая руками, чтобы полы трепетали, как положено, ловлю ее сзади, прижимая к себе. Холли визжит и сопротивляется. – Тише, ma belle, ты так всю гостиницу перебудишь! Пойдем – побродим по городу.  
\- В таком виде? – смеется она.  
\- Да! Возьмем с собой и пофоткаемся в средневековых декорациях… Ты – меня, я – тебя… Идем, я куплю тебе яблоко в карамели…  
\- Правда – купишь?  
\- Правда… и орешков в сахаре, - запихнув простыню в рюкзак, перекидываю тот через плечо, - и даже покормлю тебя ими…_  
  
\- Так… - она поворачивается ко мне, стоит заглушить двигатель, - а теперь колись, куда ты меня везешь!  
\- В Монреаль, любимая… - честно отвечаю я, - через Ниагару…  
\- Ниагарский водопад?  
\- Ну ведь глупо, согласись, бывать в Канаде и ни разу не завернуть туда.  
\- Ты родился и вырос в Канаде, милый, - язвит она, - ты был там?  
\- Пару раз… - я киваю, - правда, давно… еще в школе, кажется. Ну и в университете, само собой.  
\- С девушкой? – изменившимся тоном интересуется Герми, крайне меня веселя…  
\- Естественно, - смеюсь, откидываясь на спинку кресла, - и не с одной, наверное…  
\- Ты им там в любви признавался?  
\- Нет, _ma Hoix_ , читал стихи, собственного сочинения в основном… - замечая явное ожидание в ее глазах, смущаюсь, - да ну… брось, Герм, там все так… банально…  
\- И все-таки… - она надувает губки, прекрасно зная, что мне не устоять…  


 

_Как полон роз цветущий куст, так я исполнен страсти пылкой.  
И мир вокруг без вас так пуст – как без шампанского бутылка_

  
  
На память декламирую я, на ходу заменяя особо спорные обороты и эпитеты. Холли смеется, - Как мило! Пылкой – бутылкой… Просто замечательная для новичка рифма.  
\- Я не был… - потерев глаза, рассказываю, - к тому времени, Холл, я уже приобрел… некоторый опыт в общении с девицами…  
\- Ах ты! – она принимается меня колотить, едва уворачиваясь от ее нелегкой ручки, продолжаю говорить…  
\- Мы же с тобой не с колыбели познакомились, ай! Все закономерно, Холли! Да за то, чем я им всем голову морочил – меня прибить мало… вот еще один перл…  


 

_Вам эти розы шлю с любовью, хоть в мире нет достойных роз.  
Поверьте, я без вас тоскую – как без вагонов паровоз._

  
  
\- Конечно… - бурчит она, - ты просто гений: роз и паровоз! Ничего тоньше на ум не пришло?  
\- Здесь чувствует экспрессия… - лениво защищаюсь, прекрасно зная, что она – права… - Не Шекспир, конечно…  
\- Да уж, не – Шекспир! – выйдя из машины, Герми останавливается неподалеку, обхватив себя руками, - Определенно, не стихами ты девиц окучивал!  
\- Наверное, нет… - соглашаюсь я, но видя ее неподдельное возмущение, спешу оправдаться, - Я не просил о многом, Герм… они – немного и давали.  
\- Пошляк!  
\- Не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, _ma Hoix_ , но явно – не о том… - помедлив, добавляю, - и – ты ко мне несправедлива…- Не поворачиваясь ко мне, она поводит плечом… Подойдя, просто обнимаю сзади, негромко декламируя…  


 

_Что без тебя просторный этот свет…  
В нем только ты, иного счастья нет._

  
  
\- Что без тебя просторный этот свет… - завороженно повторяет она, запрокинув голову, - … в нем – только ты… Франц, это же…  
\- Шекспир, сонет 109-й… - слегка раздув ее волосы, разворачиваю ее в руках, - Не мог удержаться, _ma belle…_  
\- Так все это… - медленное понимание отражается на ее лице, - … ты, Ферн! И эти вирши, и Шекспир…  
\- И Ниагара… - провожу ее сквозь негустые заросли, оказываясь на небольшой смотровой площадке, - про это место знают только местные, туристы сюда не добираются, лезть достаточно высоко.  
А вид с площадки открывается и правда – дивный… Все каскады разом видны, с разных ракурсов, а шум падающей воды долетает лишь отдаленным гулом… и радуги…над каждым каскадом….  
\- Ты знаешь… - чуть повернув голову, Холли улыбается, - кажется, именно это мне и снилось, пока мы сюда ехали…  
\- И чем же заканчивался твой сон? – губами прижимаюсь к ее виску, она тихонько вздыхает, - Ты сказал мне…  
\- Я тебя люблю… - перебиваю я, разворачивая ее к себе.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – запрокинув голову, улыбается она.  
\- А что еще я мог тебе сказать, _ma Hoix..._  
\- Что? Например, что мы – не попадаем в Монреаль, так? – ловлю ее взгляд и киваю, - Если только отсюда не полетим. Но и в этом случае…  
\- Тебе нужно в Альбукерке…  
\- До окончания съемок – меньше месяца, _ma petit_ , - оправдываюсь я, - мы закончим к октябрю точно.  
\- А я – как раз улечу в Цюрих с Пчелами… - тянет она, не отводя глаз от водопадов, а у тебя же потом – очередной Комик Кон, кажется?  
\- Да, в первое воскресение октября. В Нью-Йорке.  
\- Значит – увидимся дома, милый… - легко поцеловав меня в губы, Холли возвращается к машине.  
  
Восемь лет… восемь лет уже минуло с того замечательного в своей нелепости дня, когда моя подруга – чьё-имя-то я сейчас припоминаю с трудом, решила потащить меня с собой… Может, стоит ей хотя бы цветы в благодарность послать… Восемь лет истории с географией, решение устраивающее обоих, которой мы, кажется, нашли… может быть, со временем, мы осядем где-то в одном месте… может быть… не умею задумывать наперед – боюсь этим все испортить… Когда моя Герми рядом – не хочется думать, хочется жить… Когда ее нет – есть работа… не компенсирует, но заслоняет…  
  
  
***  
\- Милый, ну-ка… повернись… - Герми в чем-то невыразимо домашнем с сосредоточенным видом рассматривающая собственные попытки справиться с моей шевелюрой, вызывает у меня умиление. Обхватив ее за талию, прижимаю к себе, но она шлепает меня по рукам, - Отставить, пират моей жизни! Ты же хочешь выглядеть приличнее, чем в Сан-Диего…  
\- Да без разницы! – честно отвечаю я  
\- Так… а чего ради – я тут с плойкой и феном уже пару часов прыгаю вокруг тебя?  
\- Не знаю… тебе это нравится, нет? – снова притянув ее к себе, зажимаю между колен, - Не я же назначил тебя своим личным парикмахером… сама вызвалась.  
\- По наивности, пират… - опустив руки мне на плечи, она качает головой, - не знала, во что все это выльется.  
\- Думаешь, на лысо – будет лучше?  
\- Думаю, это верный способ со мной развестись…  
\- Ага! Так кому здесь мои кудри дороже!  
\- Мне, конечно… - Холли усаживается мне на колени, - тебе волю дай, пятерней бы раз в неделю направление придавал, чтоб в глаза не лезли… - она ворошит только что наведенный порядок на голове, - Вот так… будто так все и задумано.  
\- Оно и задумано… - откликаюсь я, поглядывая на часы, - так, Герм, мне уже почти пора… Зависну там до ночера, скорее всего.  
\- Разумеется. Как же еще… - еще раз пройдясь по мне оценивающим взглядом, поправив воротничок горчичной рубашки, она удовлетворенно вздыхает.  
Я смеюсь, - Ну как – прошел контрольный осмотр?  
\- Я довольна, милый… - отзывается она, - выглядишь в разы приличнее Сан-Диего.  
\- Хочу взять тебя с собой! – признаюсь, вновь обнимая ее, - Чтобы все обзавидывались!  
\- Я не впишусь в ваш формат, милый… - дипломатично отвечает она, - не моя эпоха.  
\- Отчего же, ты же болталась в британской мистике…  
\- Это совершенно разные вещи, Ферн! И давай не будет спорить об очевидном. Тебе все равно уже пора.  
Поцеловав ее в подставленную щечку, придерживаю за подбородок, чуть улыбаясь, - Скажешь что-нибудь хорошее, Будурочка моя, на дорожку?  
  
_Гайд-Парк чудесен в любое время года, а прогулка – удачный шанс попасться на глаза папарацци. Гарик прав – нас почти нет в сети, с соц. сетями у меня не складывается, а значит – остаются вот такие как бы случайные подготовленные фотосессии. В большой и уютной компании, когда и не разберешь – кто с кем и в каком формате. Люк высвистал для толпы еще и Бута с его девушкой, Гарик зазвал двух своих подруг и вышло, что без пары оказалась только я… Люк с коляской и лучшей половиной убежали вперед, Бут прилип к подружкам Гарика, а ко мне – его девушка, вся переполненная восторгами от того, в какую компанию вдруг попала.  
\- Подержи-ка! – мимоходом сунув мне в руки свое пиво, Гарик с увлечением долбает свой телефон. Мне отчего-то становится так обидно… и злые слезы просятся наружу… еще и телефон звонит так некстати!  
\- Да?! – раздраженно говорю в трубку.  
\- Что там у вас творится? – не менее раздраженно отвечает мне мобильник голосом пирата моей жизни.  
\- Ферн! – сердце ухает вниз и на душе становится легче, а довольная физиономия Гарика не оставляет сомнений. Благодарно киваю в ответ.  
\- Кто же еще, ma Hoix! – улыбается он, - Тебе там плохо?  
\- Было… - стараясь не слишком широко улыбаться, отхожу в сторону, чтобы не попасть в чью-нибудь камеру, - теперь – лучше…  
\- Лучше?  
\- Немного… - отзываюсь я, - а совсем хорошо станет, когда тебя увижу. Когда ты приедешь?  
\- Скоро… совсем скоро… дней десять потерпишь?  
\- А есть выбор? – медленно бреду к пруду, - Франц…  
\- Ммм?  
\- Скажи что-нибудь хорошее…  
\- Хорошее… - тянет он, - Увидимся дома… - я упрямлюсь… - ma belle? Ну же… Раз…  
Выдохнув, закрываю глаза, послушно продолжая, - Два… Три… _  
  
\- Возвращайся поскорее, милый… - отзывается моя Герми с улыбкой, - насколько будет возможно, конечно.  
Притянув ее к себе, говорю сбивчиво, - Завтра мы с тобой непременно будем весь день вместе! И потом… после, пока…  
\- Нет, милый… - погладив меня по щеке, останавливает она, - завтра – точно нет. У тебя ведь завтра днем – мероприятие на крыше Эмпаер Стейтс Билдинг, забыл?  
\- Ну не весь же день оно будет! – перехватываю ее ладонь, целуя пальцы, и тут меня осеняет, - А приходи туда же! Народу там всегда – толпа… как закончу – я поднимусь…  
\- Ты пересмотрел ромкомов, милый…- моя Герми улыбается, очаровательные ямочки играют на ее щеках. Не отказав себе в удовольствии еще раз ее поцеловать, шепчу прямо в губы, - Ты не права, _ma Hoix_ , я – в них живу!


End file.
